Sabor a vino tinto (Memorias de Margarita) - Mordecai y Rigby
by Mordecai y los Rigbys
Summary: Margaret se encuentra en un estado melancólico, ella deberá emprender un viaje a través de la ciudad junto con el guardián de los secretos de su diario: para después aclarar sus pensamientos de una manera diferente a cualquier persona. sin importar lo que pase, ella conservará su corazón y mente como uno solo. Regular Show El guardián de los secretos de Margarita. COMPLETA GRACIAS


**Intro del autor: **esta idea la tuve también en un sueño, la mayoría de mis ideas las creo mientras duermo :D

_'El suicidio solo debe mirarse como una debilidad del hombre, porque indudablemente es mas fácil morir que soportar sin tregua una vida llena de amarguras'_

_Johann Wolfgang Goethe_

**Nota: **no es un Creepypasta... aunque el escenario se torne sombrío, solo es una historia reflexiva. Puede significar muchas, muchas cosas... como el que piensen que Margaret en realidad se quería suicidar lo cual es total mente falso, disfruten este increíble Fic :) solo velo desde tu punto de vista :3

* * *

**Sabor a vino tinto... (Memorias de Margarita.)**

En una noche de rayos, truenos y mucho aire..., Margarita yacía en su cama. La chica hojeaba su diario pagina por pagina; como si buscara algo especial en el... La pajarita roja estaba melancólica y en cada vuelta de pagina, una lagrima caía en ella.

Margaret guardo su pequeño diario rosado; colocándolo bajo su almohada, salió de su cuarto muy despacio y desganada arrastrando los pies y se fue directo a su cocina, en ella... busco en su despensa... encontrandose un cuchillo que inmediatamente lanzo a la tarja, siguió buscando y una botella de vino tinto apareció en el fondo... la tomo, y se sirvió una copa. La chica tenia su copa en mano observando detenidamente su color rojizo oscuro. Tomo su bebida, se levanto de la mesa y se fue a tomar un relajante baño... Se quito la ropa, abrió la llave, lleno la tina y se metió al agua caliente, la chica disfrutaba su ya merecido baño... pasaron unos minutos, cuando sin querer derrama accidentalmente su copa de vino en ella y el agua comenzó a tornarse color sangre. La chica se molesta y se levanta de ella secándose y quitándose la pigmentación del vino.

De rato en su cuarto, Margarita saco su diario, tomo su bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir en el. La chica no podía concentrarse; se distraía mucho y tenia miedo a la tormenta... Las gotas golpeaban muy fuerte su ventana y el aire silbaba cada vez mas y mas. Decidió que había sido un día muy cansado y tedioso para ella... Tomo su diario y lo guardo debajo de su almohada mientras recostaba su cabeza y se cubría la cara con su sabana blanca, Cerro los ojos por un momento y el ruido de la tormenta se convirtió en un profundo silencio.

La hermosa pajarita abrió sus ojos y se quito la sabana de su rostro, ella escuchaba pasos afuera de su ventana. De momento giro su cabeza, y una mano entro por la ventana; rompiéndola y sacando a Margaret de su departamento. El guardián de los secretos de su diario se hizo presente, y tomo a la pequeña pajarita asustada; colocándola en su hombro izquierdo. La chica estaba aterrada..., el gigante comenzó a caminar; en cada paso que daba; el suelo retumbaba y la pequeña chica solo se sostenía del hombro del guardián para no caerse.

Margarita se tapo los ojos por un momento, pero después los abrió para observar la ciudad..., aquello parecía una horrible pesadilla, estaba a mas de 500 metros de altura y el aire frío golpeaba su rostro pálido y tieso. La ciudad se tornaba de color rojo oscuro, sus edificios, luces, carros etc; eran de color tinto... Como si los ojos de la chica miraran a través de un cristal rojo..., el cielo era de color negro muy profundo y no había estrellas, la luna llena; también se encontraba roja. El guardián caminaba por la ciudad calles y calles, Margarita intentaba mirar por las ventanas de los edificios, pero estas estaban muy oscuras por dentro, como si en realidad... en lugar de ventanas, fueran solo cuadros negros sin sentido, pintados en las paredes de una manera muy triste. La ciudad estaba totalmente sola no había señales de vida y reinaba por completo el silencio; una total ciudad de los muertos "por así decirlo"

El guardián se detuvo en un edificio; tomo a Margarita de su hombro colocándola en la palma de su mano frente a una ventana oscura... Dentro de ella un cuarto comenzó a iluminarse y se observaba a Eileen recostada en su cama con las cobijas hasta el cuello durmiendo de una manera muy tierna.

—¡Eileen ayudame! —grito la chica—. ¡Eileen despierta por favor!.

La chica golpeaba la ventana para hacer ruido pero Eileen no despertaba, ella no la escuchaba, solo seguía durmiendo tranquilamente mostrando una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro.

—¡Eileen estoy aquí afuera! ¡Habré la ventana! ¡Eileen! —gritaba y gritaba desesperada golpeando mas y mas fuerte la ventana..., pero entre mas gritaba la pajarita... Mas desaparecía lentamente Eileen hasta quedar completamente la cama vacía; apagadose la luz del cuarto y convirtiendose la ventana en un cuadro; de color negro sin sentido. Margarita no entendía lo que pasaba... El guardián tomo a Margarita y se la puso en su hombro; comenzando a caminar otra vez por esa ciudad muerta.

Margaret no sabia ¿Porque estaba pasando eso?... Solo sabia que significaba algo y tenia que saber pronto. El gigante guardián siguió a paso lento por las calles hasta llegar al parque, bajando a Margarita de su hombro y colocándola en el suelo, la chica observaba el césped color rojo detenidamente; caminando hasta llegar al lago... El agua lucía turbia y muy negra al igual que el cielo..., y no se podía ver absolutamente nada. Margarita se arrodillo enfrente de este, sentándose lentamente en el suelo... cuando vio flotar en el agua... el mismo cuchillo que tiro en la cocina; lo tomo muy despacio observando su reluciente brillo; para después lanzarlo nuevamente y perderse en la profundidad del lago. La pajarita sumergió sus manos en el lago frío y oscuro; sacándolas... y pigmentando sus plumas de color sangre.

—Sangre... —supuso la chica...

Margarita no lucía afectada con todo lo que le estaba pasando... no tenia miedo ni estaba triste, solo estaba confundida en medio de esa tenebrosa y oscura noche rojiza. Margaret volvió a sumergir sus manos en el agua para tomar un sorbo de ella.

—No es sangre... es vino... —dice para después ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la casa donde Mordecai y Rigby se encontraban. Cada paso que daba el césped crujía, y un frío profundo reinaba en el parque, al igual que el silencio.

La pajarita llego hasta la casa.

—¡Ayudenme! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! —la chica tocaba la puerta y pedía ayuda, pero nadie la escuchaba, solo miraba y miraba las ventanas negras de la casa al igual que en los edificios. El guardian tomo de nuevo a Margaret y la puso en la palma de su mano justo enfrente de la ventana donde Mordecai y Rigby yacían dormidos de una forma muy tranquila y pacifica.

—¡Mordecai! ¡Rigby!... —gritaba la chica pero despues de unos segundos, estos comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente como fantasmas... hasta quedar la habitación totalmente vacía—. ¡Chicos! ¡No me dejen sola!. —estas ultimas palabras retumbaban como una especie de eco en todo el parque. (¡No me dejen sola!)

Las lagrimas de la pajarita caían por sus mejillas. El guardián tomo a la pajarita y la coloco en su hombro otra vez comenzando a caminar; saliendo del parque, y entrando a la ciudad de nuevo.

—¿Que haré después de que pase todo esto...? solo soy una chica perdida... —dice. tomando sus manos y llevándolas a sus ojos para secarse las lagrimas. El gran guardián se detiene... toma a la chica de su hombro y la suelta lentamente por la ventana de su departamento. La chica observaba su cuarto sumergido en agua roja... y desordenado. Margarita asustada se recostó en su cama; que estaba flotando... y comenzó a pedir ayuda en sus pensamientos.

—¡No estoy sola! —ese grito salió escapandose de su boca... de una forma trabada y aguda, muy aguda.

Esas palabras giraban dentro de su cabeza; después... solo para después; cubrirse los oídos con su almohada y callar esas desesperantes palabras que se distorsionaban una y otra vez.

La chica comprendió que su miedo: Lo que le provocaba insomnio todas las noches..., Lo que temía cada vez que llegaba a su departamento y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte... Lo que pasaba por su mente cada vez que se despedía de sus amigos... Lo que trataba de olvidar cada vez que escribía sobre las vacías paginas de su diario (todas las noches) para después sumergirse en un llanto de lagrimas dentro de su bañera... como una niña indefensa. Todas esas cosas llegaban a una sola conclusión...

EL MIEDO A QUEDARSE SOLA...

La pajarita abrió rápidamente sus ojos y se sentó en su cama. Todo había sido una terrible pesadilla. Saco su diario de debajo de la almohada; y lo abrió lentamente... Miro por la ventana y la noche lucía normal, el sonido del trafico se escuchaba por debajo de su ventana y las estrellas resplandecían con total normalidad, miro su reloj (4:15AM) un gran alivio para ella.

Margarita hojeaba sus paginas y saco de ellas una pequeña foto con Eileen en el parque, un recuerdo feliz e inolvidable, muy importante para ella. Después saco una pluma azul que Mordecai le había regalado un sábado de fiesta, olía a su perfume; sacando una risa de sus labios, para después guardarla junto con la foto de Eileen en su pequeña mesita de madera... al lado de su cama.

La chica se levanto, tomo su diario y salió de su habitación directo a la cocina. Saco su botella de vino y se sirvió en una copa; sentándose en la mesa. La coloración rojiza oscura al igual que el 'sabor a vino tinto' le recordaba ese sueño especial que la hizo abrir sus ojos a su mas grande miedo... La chica dejo la copa en la mesa y tomo su diario dandose cuenta, que en la parte de atrás, en la ultima hoja de su diario... se encontraban escritas unas palabras que decían; MARGARET NO ESTAS SOLA, TIENES AMIGOS QUE TE VALORAN.

Margarita no había escrito esa frase, seria algo incoherente que ella lo escribiera para recordarse asi misma su mas profundo miedo ¿...?. Sin embargo acaricio esas palabras escritas en negro..., cerro su diario con una enorme sonrisa..., acabo de tomarse su bebida y se fue a su habitación..., alegre, tranquila... y de una manera muy... pero muy... pacifica...


End file.
